bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dasupahplayer/Let's go grab that Miracle Totem!
I hurriedly ran to the Administration offices. Which is a wee too late in my condition. You see, I was going to attempt the Wednesday Dungeon (the one with the Mimics), but my works in real life still needed some things. "Argh! Now I have to wait for a week for the run!" I cried out as the clock says "November 20, 2014". "Well, hey, at least you know what time is it..." Vargas said, chilling in my mind while drinking a can of caramel soda. I decided to take a breath. "Thursday. WAIT. That means..." IT'S THE OAISIS OF THE GODS/TOTEM DUNGEON! WILL AARON AND HIS CREW OF SUMMONS BE ABLE TO DEFEAT AND CAPTURE THE MONSTROSITY THAT IS THE MIRACLE TOTEM? OR WILL THE MIRACLE TOTEM DESTROY HIM?! "Eh, I have a bunch of Gems with me. Someone did say I may need at least one to get past through it." HEY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THE BOOMING VOICE THAT IS THE NARRATOR! "I can still hear you! Geez, get off from your invisible zepplin or something and face me!" NEVEEEEEEEER! BESIDES, IF YOU DO THAT, YOU'LL PRETTY MUCH FORCE THIS INTO A COMEDY! "Welp. Go back crawling to me next time then!" WHY, I WILL-''' "Cmon bro," Vargas said. "We got to get to the dungeon. I feel that a wall just crumbled somewhere here." "Alright. You hear that, Booming Narrator? Come find me in the Thursday dungeon, you bigmouth!" '''AND I WILL RELISH IN YOUR DEFEAT, TINY LITTLE SUMMONER. AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! ***** ' "Alright, team. We're delving into the Ruin of Miracles." I briefed my brave men and women. "Expect a high volume of hostilities ahead. The first time I took on the Oaisis of the Gods (Ruins of Fire), I had to spend at least 3 Gems on getting a Fire AND a Dark Totem that just appeared mid-game. Now, I'm stacked up with the right items I'll need for this run to work. IF all else fails, I still have a stack of Gems with me. Is everyone ready?" The team shouted with affirmation. They're definitely ready. "Good! Now let's head out!" (Alright, a quickie about the adventures of my first Miracle Totem run. Rooms 1-2 contained a Fire/Thunder/Dark mix, Room 3 contained a Siren, Room 4 contained smart enemies (Ogre and Hrungnir), and of course the last room contained the Miracle Totem.) The giant, white-robed headless figure towers above the team. His light is pretty much the strongest so far out of the Totem series of Units, basically illuminating the room. "Another Summoner?" the giant asked. "Are you worthy of the power that the gods even fear?" "My name is Aaron, and me and my team challenge you to glorious combat for the acquistion of your power!" I replied, like a gallant knight. Maybe Will rubbed off on me (even though I rarely use him nowadays). And so I did glorious combat. The Miracle Totem threw in a LOT of AOE attacks, especially his death cocktails, ''Cosmo ''and ''Chaos Trilogy, but with the strength of my team, my array of potions (Cure, High Cure, DL, Flute, and Revive), and some luck for those Criticals and Sparks, I definitely made glorious combat with it. '''YES... THE OH SO AWESOME SUMMONER IS NOW DOWN TO HIS LAST UNIT! NO BB, NO ITEMS, AND A PITIFUL 4* FORM LEFT AS WELL! Great. Booming Narrator. Although, he IS right. Everyone's gone (Dead Units basically retreat to your mind until you either finish the dungeon or sprinkle their positions with Revive), I'm out of items, and all I got between victory or defeat is no other than Amy, leaning on her halberd as her life's basically only 3 digits away from being wrecked. Good news? Miracle Totem's also nearing defeat. "Hahaha, now you only have this weakling in your team." Miracle Totem goaded. "Yield, or I shall show no mercy!" RIP HIS UNIT TO SHREDS! WHY IS EVEN A 4* FORM EVEN IN YOUR TEAM?! I ran towards the half-dead Unit. "Don't worry, Amy. No pressure, I still have Gems. We'll make sure we'll win this!" Strangely enough, Amy doesn't seem to like the fact that I'll need Gems for this run. "Do you think, that just because I'm the only Unit here in this squad surrounded by a crack team of superstars, that I'm weak?!" "So the Unit relies on her words? Pitiful. Surrender now!" The Miracle Totem said. DESTROY THAT FOOL! MAKE SURE HER GUTS ARE ALL OVER THE FLOOR! Amy charges at the Totem, knowing full well that the Miracle Totem's almost nearing it's defeat. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I ROLL IN AARON'S TEAM!" Amy shouted, striking the Miracle Totem hard with her trademark attack (no Brave Burst, though). The Miracle Totem was rocked with the force of each electric blow, and as the last hit connects, the towering trademark of Unit Evolution has fallen, an earthquake-like rumble as it landed in it's back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" The Miracle Totem's famous last words, as it finds itself fading away. In it's place is a multi-colored orb. Quickly, I ran to it and grabbed it with my both hands. I slowly opened my clasp, and the raw power of the Miracle Totem has been absorbed by me. WHAT THE- WAIT A SECOND- I DON'T EVEN- FOOL! I'LL BE BACK TO WITNESS YOUR DEFEAT! ESPECIALLY IF IT'S THE ARENA! The Booming Narrator left. It was just me and Amy. "So, you have proven yourself worthy of gaining my power..." Miracle Totem said in my mind. Silence. Amy then asked, "Urrghh... Are you OK?" "Heh. I can picture a meme. Miracle Totem run. Final room, no items, no Brave Burst, just a 4* Anima Amy boosted with HP buffs (her sphere (+15% HP) and 6* Eze's LS), Miracle Totem or bust. You then stood up, then finished off the MT with a normal. Guess what that means?" "Do I get to go back in your head? (Oww the pain is terrible, free heart crystals pls)" "No..." "YOU'RE THE REAL MVP!" I yelled! I hugged Amy soo hard. "Hey, you're hugging me to death! Too much pain here, remember?" "Whoops, sorry. Return!" Amy sighed. "FINALLY. Rest and relaxation, here I come!" And so pretty much ends the part where I have my first experience in a Ruins of Miracles. Now that I have the power to overcome the gods of this world, I feel like I've entered a new state of Summoner or something. Who knows? Category:Blog posts